Friendship Evolution (LEMONS)
by Cambria275
Summary: Alex is feeling depressed after constant failed relationships. His Gallade is heart broken to see him like this, and discovers something about her own feelings. Heavy lemon content, reader discretion advised.


**Friendship Evolution**

**By Cambria275**

**WARNING: **Explicit human/pokemon sexual content. If that's not your thing, click away.

(Author's Note: This story is in an alternate world where female Kirlia can also evolve into Gallade.)

Head staring at the ground, Alex slung his backpack off and let it just fall to the ground with a thud. He turned on the light in his tent, propped a pillow against the side, then slumped down, letting out a soft sigh.

Again. Once more, another girl won his heart and broke it. For two months, Alex came back to Salon City every Friday from his endeavors in pokemon training to visit her. On the ninth week, he flew by her window on his Flygon just in time to see some other man cum all over her face. Frozen in shock, he told Flygon to fly anywhere, and just keep flying until it was dark out.

As Flygon flew, Alex no longer felt the air blowing through his slightly long, dark brown hair. His green eyes remained shut, seeing none of his gorgeous home region's landscape. He barely felt the flapping of Flygon's powerful wings, and almost failed to notice when he landed. Flygon had brought him to the edge of Canter Forest. Alex thanked his pokemon, slid off his back, and entered the maze of trees to find a good place to sleep for the night.

Now, in the tent, all he could do was think about her. The girl before that. The girl before that. Alex spent the past five years trying to find someone to love, and never had things ended well. Poor excuses for breaking up, moving without telling him, pretending he didn't exist- Alex experienced them all. Now cheating filled a piece of his mental checklist. At this point, rejection up front made him the happiest trainer in the world for weeks. At least rejection couldn't end in failure.

He looked up at the sound of the tent entrance unzipping. Noticing a purple glow around the zipper, and lack of a figure appearing behind the opening flap, he knew who was coming in to sit with him.

Gallade, Alex's first ever pokemon, appeared in the entryway, her arms full of berries from the forest. Whenever Alex spent the night out somewhere, he let his pokemon out of their balls to explore and wander as they pleased, and sleep wherever they felt like. Gallade, however, almost always came back after an hour or two and stayed with him. He'd traveled with Gallade ever since the beginning, and always enjoyed her company.

"Hey Gallade," Alex said, managing the slightest of smiles from her presence.

Gallade was beaming, and replied with a simple hum of joy, her mouth stuffed with seven berries at once. She sat down next to Alex, swallowing the last of her mouthful, then at last responded hapily with "Gallade." She used her psychic abilities to levitate a berry in front of Alex's face, but he shook his head and pushed the berry away.

This was the moment Gallade noticed Alex's hunched pose and frown. She set the berries down to her left, and levitated Alex's map out of his backpack, pointing to Salon City. "Gallade?"

Alex looked up, seeing the map and the concern on his pokemon's face. "Oh yeah, I guess not even Flygon knows, he wasn't looking when we flew by." Alex let out another sigh before he started speaking. "I already visited Salon City today. I saw Sara cheating on me with another man. Very vigorously at that."

Gallade hummed sympathetically. She dropped the map and leaned in to him, reaching her left arm across her body to place her hand on his chest.

"Thanks," Alex said, appreciating the sentiment. Gallade leaned her head in and rested it against his shoulder, and Alex took the hand she reached across in his own. "You know what, I'll take a berry."

Gallade didn't even move, however a berry made its way from the pile she made to Alex's face. He opened his mouth to accept the fruit, and found that biting into it while Gallade still kept her psychic hold was a very strange sensation.

"So that's another relationship down the drain," Alex said. Gallade rubbed her head against his shoulder at the comment. "I just… I don't know what to do. Is there something wrong with me?" Gallade quickly shook her head. "I know I'm still young, early twenties isn't really a time I need to be worried about finding someone. But all my friends are either married, or can at least say they've had a relationship end on good terms."

Gallade didn't speak. She understood every word Alex said, but to Alex her language sounded like she just repeated her name over and over. She knew that being here was comforting for him, so she didn't move except to gently rub his chest.

"I don't know what to do, Gallade…" Alex said. "Every time I explain the stories, my friends and their girlfriends all don't get why the girl dumped me." He closed his eyes, and a tear slowly trickled down his face, dripping off and splashing onto Gallade's hand. "I don't know if I'm doing something wrong, or if I'm just not meant to find someone."

The two sat in silence for a long few minutes after that. Gallade's heart filled with pain. She hated her trainer feeling sad like this. Nearly a decade ago, when Gallade was just a Ralts living in Brazden Woods, a group of angry Shroomish jumped her. She screamed out, scared, but out of nowhere, a young Alex appeared, and with his own hands, fought off the Shroomish. Though his whole body stung from stun spores and tackles, he succeeded. From behind Alex, Professor Pine appeared, a pokeball at the ready to help against the call of distress. The professor crouched down next to Alex and Ralts. He had planned to give Alex a pokemon of his own as a gift, but told Alex that it probably wasn't necessary now.

Professor Pine had been right. Though Gallade was very young at the time, she knew of trainers and the adventures they went on. She saw how brave and caring Alex was, and knew she wanted to go with him.

Now here she was, a fully grown and fully evolved pokemon. She'd seen so much of the world, and grown so strong, all thanks to Alex. He'd done so much for her, and now all she could do was sit here. She wanted to help him more. She needed to help him more. She…

A realization struck her. The thought scared her, and she tried to question it, yet she knew it was true. She loved Alex more than anything in the world. This was not the way it should be.

"God, I'm a mess…" Alex leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, forcing Gallade to lean away and sit up. Alex sniffed, and the tears began to streak down at a faster pace. "No one loves me…"

That was it. No more. Nothing would stop her from making Alex as happy as he'd made her all these years. Gallade reached out, grabbed Alex's left shoulder, and pulled him back, turning him and pushing him against the side of the tent. Alex's crying stopped, and his eyes widened.

"Gallade, what are you-"

Gallade cut him off when she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Alex's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, however, he didn't move to stop it. Gallade pressed firmly for several more seconds, then slowly pulled away, gazing into Alex's eyes. Alex sat there, still, back against the edge of the tent, with Gallade on her hands and knees in front of him. Though Gallade couldn't communicate with words, she didn't need to. Alex understood everything Gallade wanted to say by looking at her. Her crimson eyes told a story longer than a novel, expressing a mountain of words and emotions all at once.

"Oh…" was all Alex could say in reply, now understanding. His breathing grew rapid as hundreds of thoughts ran through his head. He felt like his body was burning up, and despite alarms going off in his mind about pokemon laws, all he could think about was never noticing how beautiful Gallade was before. The smooth curve of green and turquoise on her head, her luscious, white face, her curved form, even the red protrusion on her chest. Everything about her was perfect, and he struggled to find more words to say in response to this revelation.

"Um… humans and pokemon can't make eggs, right?"

Immediately after, Alex slapped his right palm against his face and shook his head. "That was the dumbest thing I possibly could have said right now, no wonder they all broke up with me."

Gallade laughed, and pulled Alex's hand away from his face so they could look at each other again. She was blushing deeply, but shook her head in response to his question.

Alex chuckled, his cheeks just as red as hers. "Maybe I should pretend like you can't understand me either and just not talk." Gallade smiled and nodded in agreement, then leaned in once more.

This time Alex met her half way, leaning forward and pressing into the kiss. He reached out and ran his fingers along her arm, feeling just how silky smooth it was.

Gallade took that arm and moved it forward, sliding her hand underneath Alex's shirt. She spent a moment with it rested on Alex's stomach, then moved upward, feeling along Alex's chest.

Alex paused the kiss, leaning back and reaching down for the edge of his t-shirt. He quickly pulled it off and tossed it away, and it landed near the pile of berries. Alex wasn't one for swimming, so this was the first time Gallade had ever seen him without a shirt on. She stared for a moment, admiring his form. Alex often exercised right alongside his pokemon, so his muscles were well toned. She reached out again and rubbed his chest, her body growing warmer from the contact.

Both leaned in once more and resumed the kiss. Alex made advances with his tongue, and Gallade accepted the invitation, opening her mouth to welcome him.

Their tongues began to dance along each other, exploring the other's mouth. Alex found her tongue not that different from a human. Softer, almost, more tender, and warmer. He wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her in closer.

Due to the red shape jutting out from her chest, Gallade couldn't lean in all the way, but it wasn't sharp unless she was battling, so she pushed into Alex, slowly letting her body weight rest on him.

Now Alex took a turn to feel Gallade's body, sliding his hands back to the front of her neck, and down to her chest, feeling how the muscles connected differently in her body than a human's. Even when relaxed, her muscles felt more firm than any others. He was amazed that she could be such a strong pokemon, yet so gentle with him now.

Gallade let out a soft moan, her body shivering at Alex's loving touch. She grew hotter than ever, and the hand on his chest began making its way downward.

Soon, she reached the edge of his pants, and gently pulled, however, an obstacle stood high in her way, and she failed to get a good grip. She didn't exactly have hands as useful as a human's, they were more just the place where her arms ended. After several frustrated tugs, she turned to her psychic abilities, lifting the pants up a bit before pulling them down, clearing the still growing obstacle.

Alex felt this happening, and quickly kicked off his shoes and socks, to ensure nothing else stood in the way of his pants sliding off completely. Now only his underwear remained, and Alex reached down to take care of that himself, letting loose his now fully erect member.

Continuing to hold their passionate kiss, Gallade opened her eyes and peeked down, letting out another soft moan at the sight before her. She broke the kiss between them, letting a trail of saliva connect their mouths for a moment, then planted a kiss on his neck. She sprinkled kisses across his body, on his shoulder, his chest, his nipple, the bottom of his rib cage, Alex letting out a soft gasp of breath with each one. Lower on his stomach, his belly button, lower-

Then she was there.

Alex let out a cry of ecstasy. The difference in her mouth's warmth became much more apparent as she wrapped it around the tip of his throbbing cock. "Gallade..." he moaned, his eyes fluttering as she gracefully slid down on his shaft, taking him in one centimeter at a time, until her lips met with the base and pressed against his body.

This wasn't Gallade's first time, she knew how everything worked. Pokemon had needs too, and often when trainers let their pokemon loose for a while to explore, that's what they went off to do. Find a wild pokemon in heat and go for it. Now, however, Gallade understood why she'd so rarely sought out sex, unlike the rest of Alex's team who couldn't wait to get some relief. She'd been waiting for this moment, right here, without even being aware of it herself.

Slowly, Gallade slid back up until only the tip remained in her mouth. She gave quick, lapping licks to the tip of Alex's penis, driving him mad with pleasure. It took all Alex had to refrain from thrusting up into her mouth. Then, she slid down once more, suckling when she reached the base, his cock nearly pushing through the back of her throat. She put herself into a steady rhythm, eagerly lapping up little drops of precum as they emerged from Alex's tip.

Not only was she warmer, but her mouth produced saliva more quickly, allowing her to glide effortlessly, up and down. "Oh..." Alex groaned in pleasure, unable to do anything but watch as his first ever pokemon worked absolute magic on him. Gallade moaned softly in response, and the vibration of her mouth on his member intensified his pleasure even more.

Gallade knew her fingers would not do well with trying to play with Alex's balls, just as they failed to remove his pants. This created no problem, however. After a couple minutes, she tuned her psychic abilities once more, this time lightly grabbing at the sizable sack underneath the pole she so eagerly sucked on.

"Ah... hah... woah..." Every muscle in Alex's body tensed for a moment. This was unlike anything he'd ever felt. A hand cupping his balls, or fingers tickling them was one thing, but this sensation was something he couldn't even describe. Her psychic power lifted, caressed, and pulled gently at his testicles, making Alex's toes curl up. "Fuck..."

Noticing the positive effect, Gallade didn't stop. She released him from her mouth for a moment, still working his balls, and ran her parted lips down the left side of Alex's shaft. She ran over the tip after sliding back up, then went down the right. She shifted her head back and reached out her tongue, starting a long, incredibly slow lick at the bottom of his sack, moving up to the underside of his shaft, and ever so slowly climbing from the base to the tip, looking up into Alex's eyes as she did so. This elicited another loud, eager moan from Alex, and once at the tip, Gallade closed her eyes and swallowed him in once more, now increasing her pace.

Alex started to pant, the pleasure overwhelming him. "Gallade, I... I'm going to..."

Gallade didn't stop. She couldn't stop. No human or pokemon in the world could stop her now. She may have spent such a long period of time not knowing she wanted this, but now that she did, she held nothing back.

"I'm... ah!" Alex shouted as his telepathically gripped balls refused to hold back their load any longer. His cock blasted thick, hot semen directly into Gallade's mouth. No girl had ever let him do this before. He grunted with each burst of his load as unmatched pleasure came in waves through his body.

Gallade let out a moan of her own as she eagerly accepted the load. She sucked hard on his cock to ensure she got every drop she could muster, and swallowed quickly, a mildly salty taste flooding her mouth. As the last burst squeezed out, she swallowed one last time, then released Alex's trembling member. She heard Alex panting for breath, and tilted her head to look up at him, her eyes filled with passion.

Alex looked back, his heart racing from the euphoric high. "That was..." Alex couldn't even finish his sentence. He just looked at her, getting lost in her incredible beauty

After just a few short moments of rest, Alex leaned off the edge of the tent and rolled forward onto his knees. This time he was the one to push into the kiss, and their lips met like metal flying towards a magnet. Slowly, Alex pushed more, signaling Gallade to move.

Gallade gave no resistance, leaning backwards in response to Alex's force, and soon their earlier positions were swapped, with Gallade's back against the opposite edge of the tent and Alex on all fours in front of her. They opened their mouths for their tongues to meet once more, and Alex paid no mind that he tasted his own semen inside, too lost in the moment to care.

Soon Gallade reached out and pushed Alex's chest gently, sending him away from the kiss. Both stared at each other, then Gallade looked down, slowly spreading her legs, presenting herself to her trainer.

Alex had of course seen Gallade's vagina before. Little glimpses here or there if Gallade jumped up high during a battle. However, he'd never given it any thought, barely noticed it in fact. Now, Alex felt as though he was looking at one of the most beautiful things in the world, his eyes gluted to the pink folds in the middle of her thighs. The light at the top of the tent glistened off of her already moist petals, causing it to sparkle.

Alex would be damned if he got a warmup as good as she'd given and gave nothing in return. He placed a hand on each of her thighs, caressing them with care, sending shivers up Gallade's spine as he moved his fingers up and down, turning back before his hands met in the middle. Alex pushed at her thighs just slightly, spreading them apart even more, and began to lower his head, filling Gallade with the same burning anticipation that Alex had felt before. He could smell her desire as he drew closer, and placed a single, soft kiss just above her folds. Gallade gasped and held her breath, then let out an exhale of bliss when Alex placed his tongue on her labia.

A woman tasted just fine. Alex enjoyed giving his partner oral, it turned him on a lot, but there was never anything too special about the taste. Gallade was sweet. A kind of sweet he couldn't seem to describe. He gripped onto Gallade's thighs and pushed his tongue in deeper, desperate to taste this new sensation and pleasure his pokemon as much as he could.

"Gallade..." If Alex could understand her, he'd know how badly she just swore. Her head rolled back and her hips twitched as Alex's tongue moved everywhere, making its way into her inner folds and exploring her tight cavern. She placed a hand on his head, running it through his soft, brown hair as he rocked her body with pleasure.

Alex followed her body, keeping his tongue in places longer if he felt a twitch or heard a gasp. He felt himself growing hard again, but wasn't done. He maintained his slow pace for a while, then quickened, adding an occasional suck to his motions that would make Gallade groan.

Next, he withdrew his tongue from her vagina and moved his mouth up, clamping around her clit. Gallade let out a high pitched squeak, and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Alex certainly didn't have psychic powers, but he did have something that very few pokemon had, and Gallade likely never experienced. Long, and very flexible fingers.

Beginning to lick and suckle at her clit, Alex slid a finger into her folds, feeling her walls convulse around it. He then inserted a second finger, and began moving them around, searching until he found what he was sure to be Gallade's g spot.

Alex thought right when he guessed Gallade only ever felt a tongue or a penis inside her, fingers were just as new as her using her abilities on him. The combination of Alex ruthlessly attacking her clit and rapidly rubbing her g spot was driving her wild. Her legs kicked and she yelled, her body quickly being pushed over the edge. At last, her hand resting on his head pushed him harder into her crotch, and she came harder than she'd ever had in her life.

Gallade's walls tightened to the point that Alex couldn't move his fingers, and he moaned as his head got pushed deeper into her orgasm. He felt an absolute flood of her love juices pour out of her pussy, and he lapped at them as they came, riding the high right with her until it was over. After several seconds that felt like ages to Gallade, her arm relaxed, and Alex was able to move his head and set his fingers free.

They both knew what they wanted next as Alex leaned back up. After coming back to her senses, Gallade sat up, then crawled back to the other side of the tent where Alex's lay-out mattress was. She laid down on her back, and Alex quickly followed.

He moved to lay down on her, but struggled to find a way to balance his upper body against the protrusion from Gallade's chest. The additional protrusion on her back made this a difficult task, and he shuffled this way and that, nearly falling on top of his pokemon several times. He grunted in annoyance, and Gallade giggled cutely, causing him to look up into her crimson eyes again.

"Maybe you should be on top."

"Gallade."

Both smiled, and leaned in for a peck on the lips before Alex rolled out of the way. Gallade shifted over, and Alex replaced her, lying down on his back across the bed, his head against his large, fluffy pillow. Gallade swung her left leg over Alex's body, now towering over him, and placed her hands down on his chest to balance herself.

She looked down at Alex, and their eyes met once more. This was it. No turning back if they did this. Gallade conveyed more words with a simple expression, knowing she wanted this, but seeking Alex's approval. When he nodded gently, she began lowering herself, taking a psychic hold of Alex's erection to properly line it up.

Alex and Gallade moaned in unison as his pulsing cock slowly pushed its way inside Gallade's walls. Gallade's mouth had been warmer than a human's, and her vagina took that increased warmth to a whole other level. Alex grunted in pleasure at how tightly her walls gripped onto his dick, yet her constantly flowing natural lubricant made the slide smoother than butter.

Nervous, Gallade took her time, a feeling of ecstasy overtaking her as Alex slowly filled her, stretching her wide. Soon, their hips met, connected as one, and Gallade froze, in a state of bliss with Alex completely inside her.

Alex ran his hands along her arms, then reached out to her torso and slid them down her sides, until they made contact with her waist. A few seconds later, Gallade slowly rose herself up, her inner walls instantly screaming at her to be filled again. She rose halfway up Alex's shaft, then gently set herself back down, exhaling loudly.

Both began to gasp, moan, and softly call out to each other as Gallade began slowly riding Alex's throbbing member. Alex squeezed at her thighs and Gallade pressed harder against his chest, the two experiencing more pleasure than either of them had ever felt before.

Their unbelievable pleasure didn't just come from their skill in pleasing each other. Both realized how deep their emotional bond went, how connected they felt, how much they loved each other. The physical pleasure they both experienced was beyond measure, this was true, but this wasn't just rutting each other to get off. This was love making.

Gallade quickened her pace, her pleasure continuing to build to new heights. Alex kept his breathing calm, controlling himself so he could savor the moment and not end it too quickly. He let out a grunt with each downward thrust Gallade made. She now rose and dropped with force, making a noticeable slap of wet skin against wet skin each time she bottomed out Alex's cock.

Gallade tossed her head back, letting out a loud, long moan, putting her entire body into bouncing on Alex's throbbing penis. Alex grabbed a hold of Gallade's hips, and began thrusting upwards to meed her on the way down, elevating the volume of the slaps and their moans of pleasure.

Their speed grew more and more rapid, as pokemon and trainer both reached their breaking point. Their moans and pants began to sync with each other, the pleasure and heat of the moment pushing them farther and farther, until they went beyond their limit.

Alex was the first to cum. He let out a yell, thrusting hard up into Gallade's pussy and holding himself there, bursting with even more vigor than earlier. The sudden presence of steaming hot seed filling her womb made Gallade quickly follow suit, and her walls gripped tighter than ever, strangling Alex's member for everything it had while absolutely drenching his already soaked genitals with her juices. Alex felt like a gallon of cum had come out in all the bursts of his orgasm by the time it finished, and all the muscles in his body that had tensed up relaxed completely, his whole form going limp. As his hips fell, he slid out of Gallade's cavern, and she too fell victim to exhaustion, collapsing on her side next to Alex.

Silence.

No sound emitted from the tent for quite some time, only the recovering breaths of Alex and Gallade. The two lied in bed on their sides, facing each other, both with warm, blissful smiles on their faces. Alex's clothes were scattered all across the tent. A small puddle of Gallade's cum formed where Alex had gone in with his mouth. Alex's groin was covered in his pokemon's love juices, and a bit of his seed oozed out of Gallade's folds.

They didn't care about the mess in the tent, they didn't care that both of them were hot, sweaty messes. They only cared about the fact that they were lying in bed across from each other, together.

Gallade reached out a hand, and gently caressed Alex's cheek. No more tears. Exactly how it should be. She leaned in and pecked his lips again, still smiling warmly.

Alex cupped Gallade's cheek in his own hand, and now both sides shared an entire conversation without words, letting their eyes do the talking. After a long, peaceful silence however, Alex did say one thing.

"I love you."

Both huddled closer together, and Gallade levitated the blanket across each of them. She gave a nod, and Alex knew what she would have said if he could understand her. He leaned in and kissed her yet again, and the two held their lips together a bit longer this time.

Alex looked at her when he pulled back and spoke. "Is that ok?" he asked. "I mean, I don't care about the law, we can keep this a secret, but... is this.. you and I... I guess it's all happening a little fast. Is this really alright?"

Gallade paused for a moment in thought, then turned away from Alex. She levitated Alex's region map up in the air and turned it over to the blank side. A marker came flying out of Alex's backback, and she began creating a very crude drawing of a Skitty and a Wailord having sex.

After realizing what it was, Alex thought back to his education on which pokemon were capable of breeding with each other, and rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok, you made your point, there's weirder things happening, put that down." Gallade began chuckling uncontrollably as she dropped the map and marker and turned back. "Great, you used my permanent marker, too. Now a bad drawing of a cat and a giant wail fucking is going to be on the back of my map forever."

This made Gallade laugh harder, and Alex smiled. They shared one last look at each other, then Gallade turned off the tent light. The night enveloped them, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
